poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Supreme Commander Machia
Supreme Commander Machia, previously Commander Machia and originally General Machia, is a high-ranking Vermillion Warrior alongside Blunck and Raggmunk. She is also Morro's love interest and later wife and the mother of Worro. Friends/Allies *Commander Raggmunk *Commander Blunck *Mac Grimborn History Takach's Revenge Machia made a climax appearance in Takach's Revenge. She was spending some time with Morro. But they encountered Mut-Orgs. Machia was captured and possessed and turned into a zombie by a Mut-Org, taking her orders from Takach, leader of the Mut-Orgs. But his plan backfired when Morro saved Machia and restored her soul into her body. Venjix's Return Machia returned in Venjix's Return. But they encountered General Shifter. Machia was captured by him and a creature then possessed her and turned her into a zombie, taking her orders from the Venjix Virus. But his plan backfired when her soul returned into her body Return of the Master Org Then Machia came back in Return of the Master Org. She encountered an Org and was captured and possessed by it and turned into a zombie, taking her orders from Master Org, ruler of all Orgs. But his plan backfired when her soul was returned to her body. Master Org's End Machia made a comeback in Master Org's End. She was captured by the Wedding Dress Org and possessed by it and turned into a zombie, taking her orders from Master Org. But his plan once again backfired when Machia returned to her body once more. Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Machia first appeared in A Time of Traitors along with Raggmunk and Blunck, serving Krux and Acronix. Powers/Abilities *Machia's hive mind allows Machia to communicate with the Vermillion Warriors. Relationships Morro Machia seemed to like Morro, as she kept him company. Mac Grimborn Trivia *Supreme Commander Machia will join the alliance of good in The Overlord Returns. *Supreme Commander Machia seems to like Morro, as she kept him company. *Supreme Commander Machia will marry Morro in the end of The Overlord Rises. *They would name their son, "Worro". *She cares about her son. *She will now be stranded in the Realm of Oni and Dragons in Big Trouble, Little Silver Hills along with Worro, Morro, Zane, P.I.X.A.L., Wesley Collins, and Andros. *She will now become the new Time Force Pink of the Time Force Rangers. *Supreme Commander Machia will meet Jen Scotts in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Power Rangers Time Force and reunite with her in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Power Rangers Wild Force. *She is best friends with Katherine Hillard. *She will be possessed in Takach's Revenge. *She will be possessed again in Venjix's Return. *She will be possessed once again in Return of the Master Org. *Supreme Commander Machia, alongside Raggmunk and Blunck, will first appear in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle join the Incredibles. *She, alongside her comrades, will join Thomas, Twilight, and their friends for more adventures. *She will confront Thrax in Starscream's Return. *She will face Prince Sprocket in Prince Sprocket's Revenge. Gallery Untitled_2.png|Machia sensing Mac fighting Voldemort. Machia's_Spirit_Thingy.png|Machia getting possessed. Category:Heroes Category:True Heroes Category:Untrue Villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Allies Category:Hiccup's Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures Allies Category:Nexo Knights' Adventures Allies Category:Lloyd Garmadon's Adventures Allies Category:Z's Adventures Allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventures Allies Category:Betrayed characters Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Reformed Antagonists Category:Former Villains Category:Former enemies Category:Snakes Category:Serpents Category:Vermillion Category:Supreme Commanders Category:Love Interest Category:In love heroes Category:In love characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Pawn of a Villain Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Captured Characters Category:Possessed Category:Demon Victims Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Redeemed antagonists Category:Redeemed heroes Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Power Rangers Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Rarity's Family Category:Honorary members for the Hillhurst Militia Category:Generals Category:Sora's Adventures Allies Category:Commanders